Viveka Frystström
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and can be found extra character. , Järvenpää, Helsinki sub-region, Uusimaa, Finland |marital = Widow |blood status = |bap rank = "Noble" |Title = * Queen Consort (formerly, prior to the death of Ludvig V) * Queen Dowager (until death) |Died = , Palats Över Isen, Kiruna, Norrbottens län, Lappland, Sweden ( , years old) |alias = * Your Majesty (form of address) * Viv (to Ludvig V, she despised this) * Vivy (to Ludvig V, she despised this) * Vivs (to Ludvig V, she despised this) * Älskling (to Ludvig V, she despised this) * Snygging (to Ludvig V, she despised this) * Mitt hjärta (to Ludvig V, she despised this) * Honung Kanin (to Ludvig V, she despised this) * Härlig Päron (to Ludvig V, she despised this) * Söt Sockerkopp (to Ludvig V, she despised this) * Älskling Duva (to Ludvig V, she despised this) * Härlig Blomma (to Ludvig V, she despised this) * Läckra Älskling (to Ludvig V, she despised this) * Gullig Kramning Bulle (to Ludvig V, she despised this) * Härlig Charmig Perfekt Päron (to Ludvig V, she despised this) * Utsökt Päron (to Ludvig V, she despised this) |species = Human |gender = Female |height = 5′0″ |hair = White |eyes = Blue |skin = Light |family = * Ludvig V (husband) † * Hans Frystström (son) † * Janina Frystström (née Hochberg) (daughter-in-law) † * Viveka Frystström (granddaughter) * Diana Frystström (granddaughter) * Lars Frystström (son) † * Ludvig VI (son) * Jytte Frystström (née Villadsen) (daughter-in-law) † * Måns Frystström II (grandson) † * Dorete Frystström (granddaughter) * Viktoria Frystström (granddaughter) * Magda Frystström (granddaughter) * Pernilla Frystström (daughter) * Måns I (father-in-law) † * Edda Frystström (née Erlingursdóttir) (mother-in-law) † * Jöran Frystström (brother-in-law) † * Lelle Frystström (brother-in-law) † * Mainio Lehtimäki (father) † * Loviisa Lehtimäki (née Karppinen) (mother) † * Marjukka Lehtimäki (sister) † * Páll Lehtimäki (brother) † * Antero Lehtimäki (brother) † * Valdís Lehtimäki (née Vilhjálmursdóttir) (sister-in-law) † * Jaska Lehtimäki (nephew) † * Janika Lehtimäki (niece) † * Markku Lehtimäki (nephew) † |Animagus = |Boggart = Her, but with feelings |Wand = , 11⅞, , tba |Patronus = |House = Woðanaz Hus |Loyalty = * Magical Community of Sweden (prince of) ** Swedish Ministry of Magic ** Magical Swedish Royal Family *** Frystström Family * ** Woðanaz Hus |hideg = ---- }} , Viveka Loviisa Iida Frystström (née Lehtimäki) ( - ) was a former queen consort and later queen dowager of Magical Sweden, and was a . Viveka was a member of the Lethimäki family and the Frystström family (by marriage) Biograpghy Trivia Etymology References Category:Frystström Family Category:Lehtimäki Family Category:Finnish Speakers Category:Finnish Category:Finnish Ministry of Magic Category:Swedish Ministry of Magic Category:Queen Consort Category:Queen Dowager Category:Pure-Blood Category:Pure-Blood Elite Category:Pure blood Category:Magical Swedish Royal Family Category:Durmstrang Institute Category:Woðanaz Hus Category:Woðanaz Alumni Category:Durmstrang Alumni Category:Durmstrang Students Category:Grace01121922 Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Dragonpox Victims Category:Illness Deaths Category:Karppinen Family